


Nevermore - Escape From ______

by A_Festive_Scarecrow



Series: Nevermore [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gen, In the underground, Multi, Mythology References, No set updates, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Undertale, TBH I don't think it's tied to Deltarune too much, Too Much Smiling, Too many tears, Undertale AU, Work In Progress, pain???, too much screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Festive_Scarecrow/pseuds/A_Festive_Scarecrow
Summary: Two young experiments flee from the controlling Doctor Gaster. The duo soon realize that life outside of the somber walls of a forbidden lab are often worse than what meets the eye. Though they meet kind people along the way, these people are sparse to come by amongst thugs, criminals, the creator hunting them down relentlessly, and everything in between. Through their chaotic and often misguided adventures, the duo discover the true meaning of family and which is stronger: LOVE or Love? More importantly, can they survive it all?This is Lovelyladiesxoxo and my Undertale Au! Or you could call it an original story with Undertale thrown in. This is the first and main story in the series. I would suggest reading The Naiad's Tale, which is a prequel about the Riverperson and Gaster in our story.





	1. Chilling and Killing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toad_in_the_road](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/gifts).



> Hello Guys! If you are reading this from The Naiad's Tale, Great! If you're new as a whole, GREAT! I always love new people to read and enjoy what I'm writing, because I'm really trying, and putting a lot of effort in to share our creation with you! That being said, we did feel the need to make a very important disclaimer. This story is not about relationships.  
> It's about family.  
> Keep it about family, please.  
> Also keep in mind, most characters are CHILDREN.  
> If there is a relationship, it is strictly there for plot development, or character development, but there are more types of love than kissing and smooching on a date.
> 
> Therefore, there's a big theme of loving FAMILY and FRIENDS in our story, and relationships in this story are often going to be as siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, etc. Don't ship characters not meant to be shipped please. We will make it VERY clear if someone is meant to be in a romantic kissy relationship, by adding it in Relationships, and literally telling you in the Notes, and possibly in the story itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, without any more hold up, enjoy our Au, Nevermore!

“Just LOOK at this place!” A small skeleton, laughed, spinning around in a daze at his grand entrance. The wind howled as it beat against the windows of the shed. The once peaceful snowfall was whirring around in a blustery daze outside, the blistering cold willing to snap anyone who dared step outside. This was why the little girl beside him was glaring into the abyss, shivering from the cold, despite being safely tucked in within the wooden walls. 

“Come on!” The skeleton laughed, nudging her arm. The girl froze, solid like a board, disturbed by his excitement. She didn’t give when elbowed, simply scowling more. “Let’s look around a little! Find something useful!” He encouraged enthusiastically, charging off deeper into the shed.

The girl did not budge.

She finally dropped her eyes down to her azure hospital gown. Speckled with white dashes, her button nose wrinkling up in disgust. How long could this last? They couldn’t keep running forever. Finally, she cast her gaze up at SN-421, as the little boy was observing and lifting up different hand tools laying on shelving on the wall. She wished she could say she knew him better. Maybe two days max, at this point, and already she had instated her trust in him. Perhaps for lack of better options. The nice thing about SN-421 was that he radiated a confidence she just didn’t have. Even if he wasn’t sure what came next, or what choice to make, he lied so well she could almost believe him. She needed that desperately.

“AK-535!” Said skeleton shouted her name, snapping her back to attention. “Check this out!”

Summoned, 535 shuffled over to 421 unamused. In his hand was a simple hammer, and yet 421 was fascinated with it. He turned it over in his hand, practicing a few swings with it as if it was a baseball bat. “What do you think this is?” He asked, “what do you think it’s for?” He followed rapid fire. 535’s eyes bulged. The only image in her mind was of herself being plowed in the head with the hammer, used as a blunt weapon. It was not a welcome thought, and she quickly shook her head in disapproval. Thankfully, 421 set it down at her said disapproval, disappointed. “You’re right. Sorta boring I guess…”

And then he found a new tool.

“But look at this one!” 421 whipped a screwdriver into the air. “Look at this pointy one, 535!” He cheered enthusiastically. 535 gulped, waving her hands as she shook her head. This one was worse! She could only imagine the base jutting out from her face, the screwdriver lodged in her eye. The outside world was a horrible, dangerous place. Part of her wanted to go back.

“Fine, Fine…” 421 put the screwdriver down with a huff. The little girl was relieved, clutching her chest in her hand with a sigh. Thank goodness there couldn’t be something worse-

The boy pulled out a saw. “What about this-“ 535 gave a shrill shriek, slapping the saw out of his hand first before steadily smacking him across the head. He yelped in pain, rubbing his head, smile twisting downward in the corners. “You didn’t have to hit me…” He muttered.

_ ‘But it was more fun this way.’ _ 535 laughed to herself, tiny smile working its way into her face. This was when she literally stumbled upon a large, crinkly device covering numerous other large objects. Curious as to what this was, she grabbed the blue tarp, slithering it down and off the devices to cause as little noise as she could. Fascinated by the snow machine and assorted lawn care devices, she stared for a moment. 535 took the time to study everything, her cool grey-green eyes calculating the function of each device for the torture device she presumed them to be. 

421 took this opportunity to pop up directly behind her. “Cool blanket!” He nodded his skull gently to the tarp, making 535 grasp it with enough ferocity to turn her knuckles white. She gave a tiny squeak before whipping around to face him, relieved when it was still only him. She was very on edge ever since…

“Great thing I found it!” 421 prodded his chest proudly with his thumb, stealing the credit the girl rightfully deserved. Of course this caused the girl to scoff and roll her eyes in dismissal. 

_ ‘If that’s what he wants to think.’ _

\---

The night passed in a literal flurry. 535 was still cold and constantly between shivers. She snuggled into her mass of brown curls, back firmly pressed against the wood walling behind her. She grasped the “blanket,” that 421 had made them out of the tarp tightly, trying to absorb its warmth. Already, 421 had assumed his role as the elder monster, taking his time to tuck the tarp around 535. He had clearly told her that, “If it comes untucked, the wind’s just gonna keep coming up under it and you’ll be cold! Make a cocoon or something!” So, 535 proceeded to try to emulate the advice and tuck her half of the blanket around her. The only issue was that both children were sharing it, and 421 was sleeping soundly a good few feet away from her. Personal space was great! They had both agreed on that. But 535 just couldn’t pull the sheet anymore in fear of waking him. Even worse, everytime she tried to tuck the plastic sheet around her, a gap would peek open somewhere else! 

She only had one option.

Slowly, her eyes dwindled back to 421’s sleeping form.

_ ‘One hop.’ _ She scurried over a few inches. 421 let out a yawn, readjusting beneath the sheets. 535 felt her breath catch in her throat.  _ ‘Don’t wake up, Don’t wake up!’ _

He didn’t wake up.

_ ‘Two hops.’ _ She slipped over a few more inches, never taking her eyes off of his resting form.

_ ‘One more.’  _ 535 thought to herself, the tip of her tongue peeking out of her mouth in sheer determination to reach 421.  _ ‘All or nothing!’ _

535 thrust herself upon 421, only to bang her head against his skull with a sharp cry and smack.

“OW!” 421 shouted, jolting awake, rubbing his head. “What the heck was that for?!” If he was hurt, 535 was much worse off. Her head pounded and throbbed. She struggled not to cry, harshly biting her bottom lip as she rubbed her arms. She was shaking, be it from upcoming tears or the rush of cold air that had greeted her. Perplexed, 421 wanted to demand what she was doing. He wanted to smack her back! He wanted to yell at her not to touch him but...all he did was the uncomfort-shimmy from where he sat.

After a long moment, too long for 535’s taste, 421 pulled the sheet up for her. “...It’s cold.” Was all he said before finally patting the floor beside him. It didn’t take a genius to tell that his fleshy counterpart had been trying to be near him. 535 seemed confused as to why he didn’t yell any further, and why he’d actual invite her closer but- gosh dang it, she was cold! In a split second, she was huddled beside him, trembling. 421 only sighed, taking the time to carefully tuck the tarp beneath the two of them again. 535 quickly forgot about the throbbing in her head, instead giving him a tiny, bashful smile. 421 glared, still angry about the pain she caused him. “Don’t give me that look.” 421 huffed, rolling onto the side, facing away from her.

He thought that would be the end of it.

He thought wrong.

Minutes later while he was struggling to stay asleep, 535 poked his shoulder.

_ ‘Ignore her, she’ll stop.’ _

535 poked his shoulder again, a minute later.

421 opened his eyes, wishing death upon whatever was across from him.  _ ‘Ignore her.’ _

Now, 535 started rapidly poking his shoulder blade. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-

“WHAT?!” 421 outburst at 535.

535 looked at him tearfully, whimpering, and flinching away. He hadn’t meant to scare her, the idiot could just be really annoying! 421 scowled again, in his strange fashion where he still looked happy, but his eyes made a world of difference. “I’m trying to sleep!”

‘...Mad?’ She mouthed to him slowly.

“No I’m not mad! I’m mad when you just start poking me like that!” He sighed, rubbing his skull again for good measure. “Is that really it? Can’t you just sleep?”

535 slowly shook her head. ‘...Him.’ Was all she mouthed, fumbling with the hem of her hospital gown beneath the tarp. Instantly, 421’s features softened.

“Hey, hey, no! Don’t think like that!” 421 rushed to help her now. “We are safe here. It’s warm, and no one’s here, and he’s not gonna find us here!” 535 wanted to believe him but...even with his confidence, she couldn’t, whimpering again. She turned away, rocking herself out of habit. The skeleton watched her for a moment, wincing at his inability to help her. He took a moment to process what to do before he blurted on his own accord.

“Who am I kidding, you’re right you know.”

_ That _ snapped her out of her funk. Bewildered, 535 turned back to face him. Nonchalantly, 421 shrugged. “You’re right. He might find us here. It’s not completely safe. Not a solid plan either…”

535 blinked. Er. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be comforting me?!’ She mouthed, rapid fire, not even caring if he understood. 421 didn’t. Still, he smiled widely at her, setting his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch.

“But it doesn’t matter if he finds us. Because I’m not leaving you.” He seemed proud of himself for the sentiment.  _ ‘I gotta remember that and use it some other time.’ _ He thought to himself with a chuckle. 535 only quirked a brow up at him. 

_ ‘So what if we have each other? That won’t stop him! It’ll only make him mad!’  _ She worried, paranoid. So, 421 continued. “I know you’re thinking that doesn’t make sense. I know we just met. And I know he’s scary, and strong, and dangerous, and I’m scared too! But I can’t worry myself about it! I’m sticking with you, whether we like it or not. We found each other, and we are going to continue to help each other, just like the past two days!” 421 paused to laugh again. “we would be a heck of a lot stronger against him if we worked together, too, yknow...I won’t let him take you away. I won’t let ANYONE take you away. We got each other’s backs.”

‘Promise?’

“Absolutely, positively, no-conditions-added promise.”

For a moment, they just sat there, watching each other, soaking in the promise, confused on what to do next. Finally, 535 smiled sheepishly, rolling onto her side so she could face away from him as well. ‘Thanks.’ She added hastily.

—-

The night carried on without much more disturbance. Be it cold or a sudden bond, eventually the two wounded up sprawled across one another, the girls chin resting on 421’s shoulder, arm draped around him in a hug. It was good the two were not consciously aware of it though, or else one or both might have freaked out at the unwarranted contact.

535 did not sleep well.

Her dreams dragged on in nightmares, spiraling beyond her control. Needles and knives. Tears and then blood. Memories from the past and visions of the future horrified her into ballistic cries periodically through the night. This didn’t go on for only her of course. 421 proceeded to jerk and mumble incoherently of numerous pains and horrible stories 535 wasn’t sure she wanted to learn more about. They each had far too many stories that were best left forgotten.

Despite the rough nights sleep, she did sleep. She slept for a long time in fact, groggily sitting up from the floor and rubbing her eyes in a childlike demeanor. She wasn’t as cold as she had been last night, considering she had been curled up by 42-...421. Where...where was he?! Now jerking her head around, 535 rushed to pat the ground beside her. Left and right she looked, checking again. Under sheets, over sheets. He wasn’t supposed to leave her! He said he wouldn’t! He said he WOULDN’T-

Shooting her eyes up, 535 spotted 421, halfway out the Shed’s door.

Rage filled her.

535 let out a loud and hoarse scream, mangled by the prominent scars on her throat. 421 jumped, instantly stepping back in. “What?! What’s wrong?!” He panicked, squirming like the guilty creature he was. The confusion in his expression could mean only one thing: he hadn’t meant to be caught out. He thought he could ditch her while she was sleeping, did he? He thought he could cast her aside without another thought, did he?! 535 couldn’t stand the sight of him.

Throwing the sheet down in disgust she stood to her feet. She gestured at the door in a blitz, mind racing beyond her ability to form coherent words. Bewildered, 421 said nothing, accepting the anger thrust upon him. “I was just-“ 

She screamed again. Oh he was just leaving her! She’s show him. She didn’t need him! She didn’t need anyone! No one would find her today. Never again. She didn’t need anyone. 535 delivered a hearty shove to 421, sending him stumbling back from the door. He struggled to regain his balance, and 535 took the time to barrel out the door, in a blur of tears, anger, and curls.

421 realized too late what she was doing, launching himself after her, arm trying to grab hers. “535! NO!” He shouted, desperate to bring her back. “It’s not what you think! Y-You can’t go! You can’t leave me!” 535 was too far gone to hear, flurries of snow whitening out her fading silhouette.

421 fell back inside the shed, clutching the air near his chest, a foreign pain within him. 

She had thought he was leaving her. She had thought he had broken his promise. That he had abandoned her.

He had lost his only friend in this cruel, meaningless world.

He had only been checking outside to see if the coast was clear to leave with her…

421 was stoic for a moment, when hot tears began to dribble down from his eye sockets, dripping down his chin. His friend...535...the little girl he had to protect from HIM! The bitter tears continued to drip as he struggled to come to grips with what had happened. He couldn’t watch her walk out of his life like that! She was in danger! She didn’t understand, and now Gaster would find her and take her away for good!

He had promised he would leave her, and he had promised they would be strong together.

He wouldn’t let Gaster hurt her.

Resolve forming, the boy knew he had one mission now, beyond any preconceived. He would go out, and he would find his friend. He would protect her for good, and maybe, just maybe, she could be his family.

“...I promise.”

 


	2. A Wind Blew Out of a Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SN-421 discovers an unlikely companion, and has to find his friend AK-535! We learn a little about here but there’s still a lot of things they aren’t sure about! Of course, he has to find AK-535 before the nasty blizzard kicks up even more, and will they be safe after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! (s Eve.) I hope everyone has a great day today and tomorrow, so let’s kick this new year off with a new chapter!
> 
> I just have to say, I’m so excited to introduce to you our new character. She is one of our favorites, and I think that she’s pretty relatable! You can comment your thoughts, suspicions, or ideas on her after you read the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Gwen’s jittery hand reached down, gripping the sink with an iron grip.

_ ‘Come on Gwen, pull yourself together!’ _ A harsh voice screamed in her head.  _ ‘You’ve been through this before, don’t tell me you’re giving up already!’ _ The self doubt demanded, tearing at her attention. Gwen shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. 

_ ‘You’re supposed to be better.’  _ Bam. Gwen hit her hand against the counter top, trying to tell herself to shut up.

_ ‘You’re supposed to set an example.’ _ Bam. Another smack as she struggled to keep her eyes shut. A struggle to keep her eyes away from the cabinets beside her.

_ ‘You’re supposed to be CLEAN!’  _ The voice relentlessly shrieked, at her before Gwen finally lifted her head. 

Not today.

She slipped over, socks glazing over the hardware floor. Her hands shook as she threw open the cabinet. Sure, she had said she wasn’t opening this cabinet but, here she was. But it wasn’t for the reason she had anticipated. Gwen fumbled, grabbing every bottle, prescription, and dosage she could find.

Not today.

Shuffling she stormed back to the sink, fingers flying to uncap the bottles and packages. Down the little pills fell, the colorful capsules and medications scattering through the drain like confetti from above.

_ ‘Some party…’ _ She scoffed, continuing fruitlessly. What did she hope to achieve by this? She knew the cravings wouldn’t stop. They’d be agonizing, and her empty wallet couldn’t help her gain relief. Maybe, she just wanted to make herself suffer. Just as she was emptying the final bottle, a pang of pain twisted in her stomach. No...no! She needed those drugs! But they only simmered down into the pipes, leaving bubbles in the sink as a parting gifts. This was a new song, and she was tired of the same old dance.

Gwen finally turned, going to the morning room table, spilling the empty lids and containers on the table on a whim. Propping her back against the table, she steadied herself, covering her mouth to contain a sob. 

She  _ couldn’t _ buy anymore. How long could she last? What would she turn to? How would she possibly overcome this? She had been trying to quit and come clean for years...what made her think it would actually work this time?

Struggling to keep her cool, the sheep monster shuffled her way out of the kitchen, back into the foyer. No...no...her legs were trembling too, the weakness of emotions overcoming her again.

_ ‘You’re just weak.’  _ She reminded herself, thrusting herself on the plush couch. The sea foam green seat lurched under her weight, creaking and groaning in silent protest. “Shut up.” She told it. “You’re no less of a mess than I am.” She reminded, lifting her eyes to glare at the rips in the fabric, stuffing easing out. Tears brimmed her eyes as Gwen slammed her face back down upon a throw pillow as she unbuckled. No one was there to see her cry.

Her only companions had dwindled down the drain.

She was alone.

—-

A loud slam against the door woke Gwen up from her haphazard dreams on the couch.

“Please! Please let me in! I need help!” A tiny voice called through her door, continuing to bang against the door. What was that kid doing?! Flailing their arms against the door? Gwen shook her head, slowly dragging herself off the couch. She should just ignore the little creep. But deep down, she needed the company. Opening the door, she saw just that. A little skeleton flailing his arms against the door. Huh.

SN-421 nearly fell over when she opened the door, tumbling down against Gwen’s legs. Sure, he was a skeleton, but as a skeleton in a hospital gown, out searching for AK-535 for who knows how long in the blistering cold, he was literally freezing. Gwen felt the cold radiating from him instantly, the second his bone touched her leggings. Wow, and she thought that  _ she _ was a mess! SN-421 began to cry, wobbling as he tried to spit out what had happened with AK-535. Gwen was only able to catch every five other words flung at her. 

“H-Hey hey hey! You need to slow down, buddy! I can’t understand you if you talk that fast!” Gwen struggled to understand any of this, actually. She had just been napping, and now this kid was in her house? She shut the door hastily, gesturing at the couch. “...Why don’t you sit down and think things out? I’ll...grab you Kate’s jacket. You must be freezing…” Gwen had never been more thankful for her two nieces a day in her life. Evalyn and Kaitlyn were the only reason she had any clue about children at all. After all, how would a measly drug addict be around kids if she didn’t have a brother with them? Hustling upstairs, SN-421 watched her go. He went to the couch, shrinking up amongst the cushions. The house felt so warm…

SN-421 looked around, observing everything. The house was a moderate size. Bigger than he had initially anticipated. There were warm colors on the walls, and cool colors on the carpet. Perhaps a bit of a tacky color scheme, but they seemed to compliment each other off the dark brown furniture. He had to study the table for a moment, perplexed to why so many medications were on the table. Empty too…SN-421 hoped she wasn’t tied back to Gaster in some cruel twist of events. Paintings lined the walls. They looked so realistic, at first he thought they were photographs! They were some of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He didn’t get to be nosy for too much longer though, as Gwen came back downstairs with a warm blue jacket, two purple stripes circling around the fabric. 

“Here.” She offered, giving SN-421 as warm a smile as she could muster. “It’s warm. Er...well it’ll keep you warmer.” She suggested. Skeptically, SN-421 slowly took the jacket. He had only seen Gaster wear something like this once. Come to think of it, he had snow that had melted on his shoulders that day too-

“So what’s your name?” Gwen asked, putting her hands on her knees to match his eye level.

Somehow, SN-421 assumed that numbers and letters didn’t count as a ‘real name.’ He squirmed a minute, thinking of the first boy’s name he could muster.

“Sam.” The skeleton’s smile spread slightly. Dang. That was pretty impressive. Not bad for an experiment who-

“But aren’t you a skeleton? They have font names, usually!”

...crap.

“Do you mean, Sans?” Gwen asked gently trying to coax more out of the little boy.

...That had a decent ring to it. Flowed off the tongue? SN-421 liked the way she said it. “Yeah. Sans.” He nodded in approval.

Gwen smiled again, standing up. “Well Sans, where’s your parents at? Are you lost? A blizzard is starting outside, it’s a good thing you came inside when you did!”

“What’s a blizzard?” Sans asked, bewildered. 

Gwen paused, confusion evident in her expression. “Um...well...it’s dangerous, because it’s very cold, and there’s high winds in the caverns. The winds pick up the snow really fast and blow them all over! I guess?”

Sans felt every part of him tense up. 

“We have to go out there!” He demanded abruptly. Gwen jumped.

“W-What-“ “A- My friend! She’s out there! She’s so tiny and small! She’s fleshy! She’s gonna die! We have to bring her inside! I’m supposed to be taking care of her…! She ran away from me because she thought I was leaving her…” He finally explained with only a little more clarity. Now Gwen was no saint, nothing close to that, actually. But she couldn’t rest in here with this boy knowing that his little friend was out there, probably alone, and freezing in nothing but a hospital gown as well. 

Gwen sighed, going to the coat rack by the door, pulling on a coat and scarf. “Alright, Sans. We’ll find her. But we have to hurry, and we can’t stay out long!” She glanced back at him and...oh. He...didn’t have shoes. How...odd. She grabbed her nieces rain boots from the door, setting them out for him. “Put these on.” She sighed gently. Sans rushed forward, popping his feet into the yellow duck boots. He wiggled his toes against the rubber, beaming up at Gwen. 

“Thanks uh…”

“Gwen.” She couldn’t help but give him an uneasy smile back.

“Miss Gwen.” Sans nodded, giddy with nerves and excitement. Then, without warning, he tore open the door, dashing off.

“SANS!” Gwen shouted, chasing after him. She could hardly lift her own feet in and out of the snow, she was amazed at how quickly the little boy was moving. Motivation, she guessed? “Don’t go too far!” She shouted over the snow howling past them.

Only a few feet ahead, Sans could already barely hear her. Still, he had only one thought on his mind. He had to help his friend, AK-535. Maybe a few hours, or minutes, earlier, he would have protested calling her that. Afterall, they had just met, and going from strangers to friends was odd for him. Especially when they knew so little about each other. Arguably though, they knew what they needed to know to be close. Their ‘names.’ Where they were from. A lot of the same experiences and common ground from the past. They could confide in each other things only they would understand. They never even had to say it out loud to know what the other monster was going through. So friend it was!

“AK!” He screamed again, slightly rejuvenated. “AK WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“AK?” Gwen asked, suddenly popping up besides him. Sans screamed, glaring at her fiercely, and Gwen struggled to catch the laugh bubbling out of her mouth.

“Yeah...uh...a nickname.” Sans decided hastily, tearing ahead again. “Look, Miss Gwen, she’s shorter than me, got tannish skin, green eyes I think, and a bunch of this fluffy curly brown stuff!”

“You...You think?” Gwen asked hesitantly, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Look, my vision gets blurry sometimes, lets just focus on finding her!” Sans shouted. “You go left, I go right!” He suggested, looking back up to her to make sure she agreed. Gwen gave a firm nod, setting off, shouting for AK-535 as well.

Sans was struggling not to cry. All this seemed pointless. No matter how hard he looked, it seemed she just wasn’t there!

That was when it struck him.

Literally.

Sans whammed into a tree, falling over. The pain it caused him was enough for him to finally burst into tears. The sobs weren’t stopping now. AK. AK-535. He kept crying. His throat, or lack of one was getting raw. Suddenly, without him noticing, arms wrapped around him tightly. AK-535 pressed against him, shivering violently, trying to hold him closer in an attempt to wear his jacket. Sans rushed to take his jacket off and give it to her. “AK-535! It’s really you!” He cried harshly, fumbling to hold her while she bucked him off, only wanting his jacket.

She was mad!

But she was also cold. Priorities.

“Oh! You know I didn’t want to leave you right? I wasn’t  trying to! I just was checking-“

AK-535 smacked him.

“Okay, I deserved that I guess! If you’ll just let me explain-!”

Another smack.

“OW! Would you let me just explain already-!”

She raised her hand and Sans screamed, catching it this time. “Aha! Now what are you gonna do?!”

AK-535 thought a minute before smacking him with her other hand.

Thankfully, Gwen came to their aid. With zero hesitation, she scooped both children into her arms, rushing them back to the safety of her house. Stunned by the physical contact that she did NOT approve of, AK-535 lurched and clung to Sans for lack of better options. He was relieved it wasn’t another slap.

Gwen dumped the children on her couch, stepping back to try to figure out what she should do with them. The first thing to come to mind was get them new clothes to change into. She gave them kids clothes to put on, assuming they wouldn’t have a problem, and she prepared chicken noodle soup for them both, gathering blankets for them as it heated on the stove. They had to have been freezing and terrified...

AK-535 was set to change in her side of the room, while Sans changed in the other. They didn’t speak a word, putting on their sweatpants and sweatshirts, their boots and his jacket. Even after they were still. Just silent, still facing away. 

“...Can we talk?” Sans asked quietly, glancing back at her, finally. AK-535 scoffed, looking back at him in irritation. “I mean, you can mouth, I mean.” She seemed surprised, before she continued to glare. She did turn around, making a big show of crossing her arms.

‘You left me.’ She mouthed bitterly.

“I did not leave you.”

‘You were leaving me when you said you wouldn’t!’ She stomped her foot.

“I never left you! I was checking outside for Gaster! The owner of the thing! Literally anything! I was checking to protect your sorry butt! YOU’RE the one who left me without letting me explain! Without knowing the whole story!” Sans snapped back, finally defending himself. “And you’re the one who keeps pushing me and hitting me! I have 1hp, would you mind laying off? I don’t hurt you!” He muttered, rubbing his face where the pain lingered.

AK-535 really hadn’t anticipated any of that. Eyes wide, she awkwardly puffed out her cheeks. She rubbed her arm, looking anywhere BUT at Sans.

‘...still.’

“No, still! I was trying to help us, and you ran off! You ran off, and it was dangerous, and cold, and I was really scared! We are supposed to stick together! I’m trying to protect you! I had to get Miss Gwen over here to help me find you! You could have died!”

AK-535 grimaced, flinching slightly with each thing he shouted at her. She felt...something new. Sure she apologized a lot to Gaster in the past, but she had never actually felt this guilt before. Only terror. This time she...actually felt bad.

‘I’m sorry.’ She finally mouthed, looking back to Sans. Sans hesitated a moment before nodding.

“It’s okay. Let’s just...not do all that again, okay?” He met her eyes confidently, and they both gave a nod on it.

‘Miss Gwen?’ She asked, addressing this new lady to enter their lives.

“Yeah.” Sans sighed. “This is her house. she let me in and gave me clothes and stuff. She offered to help me find you. I...I think she’s nice. It’s a little too early to make that call, I think. When we go out there, I’m sure she’s going to talk to us more.” AK-535 didn’t seem fond of that idea, making a face. “I know. But hey, we are gonna learn about her too. We got warm clothes. They are different than those gowns. It’s warm in here and it’s safe in here. She’s not gonna let just anyone waltz in here and bother us, I don’t think. We can stay for a little bit.” He thought for a moment. “And unless she’s best friends with Gaster, I doubt he’s going to look here for us.”

AK-535 nodded gingerly, glancing around in a similar fashion as Sans had done.

Sans led her back out, where Gwen was setting down the two soups for them. “Oh! You both are done!” She smiled at them softly. “The clothes look nice!” She tried to stir up easy conversation with them, but both children only silently went to the couch, sitting down, and starring at the soup. “Chicken noodle.” Gwen wiggled, antsy. “That and the blankets should warm you up.” Pulling a chair, she propped it ajar from them, sitting down on it. “So…can I ask you two some questions while you eat?”

Crickets.

“Do you want to ask me questions while you eat?”

More silence.

Gwen sighed, tapping her finger against the chair. “So where are your parents? You two are siblings, right?”

Sans and AK-535 stared back at her blankly. “Siblings?” He asked for them both.

“Siblings! You know, brother and sister? It’s where two kids like yourselves are a part of the same family.” 

Oof, there was the golden word. Shame, Sans didn’t think it applied to them. They weren’t blood.

“It’s when you love each other, care for each other, and help each other out. Protect the other and stuff.”

Surprisingly, AK-535 nodded for them. Sans looked shocked. “No we aren’t!” He hissed quietly to her.

‘Yes. We are.’ She glared, ordering him to play along. 

Oh.

That made sense.

They probably didn’t want to scare this woman taking care of them by blurting that they were both Gaster’s experiments. Escapees on the run while he hunted them down.

“How old are you two?”

“I’m ten. She’s about…” He waited for her to mouth seven. “Seven.”

Gwen watched AK-535 for a moment. “I’ve noticed Sans likes to talk for you. Is there a reason for that?”

Sans? She glanced over at Sans, confused as to why his name was no longer SN-421. But her face flushed, red heat filling it as she covered her scarred neck with a hand. She seemed to be in an uncomfortable position between crying and shutting down entirely.

“She can’t talk!” Sans shouted on her. “Couldn’t you see the scars? That’s rude, and insensitive! What if I asked you why you’re so nosy? How would you like that?” Sans got mad quickly, upset that Gwen upset AK-535 so much. Gwen yelped, sitting back. She hadn’t anticipated a lecture today!

“A-Ah, Sorry, I didn’t notice I...What’s her name?” Gwen followed up with a new question instead. 

Oh no. Not this again.

Sans closed his eyes tightly, a memory coming to his mind. He had been in a cell with AK-535 before they had escaped by tapping a brick out of the wall and crawling through the opening. She had assorted books in her cell, ones on plants, mechanics, and then a book of poetry by a man named Edgar Allan Poe. She had been very excited for him to see it, and even more delighted when he had read it outloud to her.

“That’s it! Annabelle Lee!” Sure, the way he recalled the spelling might have been incorrect, but the sentiment was there, and it sounded well enough.

AK-535 perked up at the mention, bashfulness crumbling away. Instead, a wide beam replaced it on her faces she nodded quickly, thrilled that Sans didn’t think of something stupid.

Miss Gwen mused it over gently. “Annabelle. Annabelle and Sans.” She grinned again, giving a gentle nod. “Well it’s very nice to meet both of you. I’ll step out and let you finish off your soup. Then I’ll help you upstairs, and you two can sleep, okay?”

Both children were thoroughly pleased at this point, Gwen having passed the test she didn’t know she was taking. They nodded. Sans tested the soup. Then they both ate the soup. It wasn’t that bad…

—-

Gwen has ushered both children up to bed. Somehow she doubted they would be very fond of night gowns, considering the dingy hospital gowns they had been in before. So the children both kept their new clothes on, waiting patiently for her to explain what she wanted them both to do.

Gwen hadn’t anticipated having to explain a bed to them.

Instantly, both of them were terrified of being separated, even if the two kids beds were only a few feet apart. Rather than think of some clever ploy to separate them, Gwen found no harm in it. So, Sans and Annabelle shared one of the beds, even if they rolled out to the farthest corners away from each other.

They were strange kids.

Sans picked up a teddy bear, tracing his etched in smile with a finger. “He’s just like me!” Sans observed, grinning at Gwen to demonstrate. She laughed a little. 

“Oh yes, I see the resemblance. It’s uncanny. That little guy hasn’t gotten a lot of loving in awhile...Eva hasn’t used him in a while…” She paused, idea coming to her mind. “Tell you what, Sans. Do you think you’re up for a task?”

“No, I’m down and I’m tired.” He grumbled.

“I-I mean...do you think you can look out for that bear for me? He’s lonely, and I think he could use a good friend like you!”

Sans lit up. “Really? You...you’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Cool!” He laughed, lifting the bear up. “His name is Fred! Fred bear!” He explained, showing it off to Annabelle, making it do a little dance for her. In fact, she actually giggled.

Gwen laughed again, struggling to not just douse the children in the affection they deserved. “Alright Sans. But remember! You’re all verrry sleepy. You need to sleep and dream happy things until tomorrow!”

‘But I’m not sleepy.’ Annabelle mouthed. Realizing the lights were turned off and that Gwen couldn’t see, she went to smack Sans to translate. She stopped herself, gently tapping him and mouthing it for him again.

“But Annabelle’s not sleepy!” He said. Oh, clearly a most troublesome predicament.

Gwen sat down on the unused bed across from them, thinking of a way to soothe them both off to slumber.

Clearing her throat, she began to sing softly, humming a gentle melody to the children, waiting a few minutes to make sure they were asleep. She had nothing better to do right now, and she felt that they must be awfully tired.

Sure enough, when she stopped, no one stirred. Gwen carefully stood up, draping the bed sheet around them to be sure they wouldn’t catch a draft. They had had too much cold for one day, she was sure, and she couldn’t have two SICK kids on her hands.

Wait a second, she couldn’t have ANY kids on her hands. A pang of guilt twisted in her stomach, as dread ate on her conscious. The two couldn’t stay here. She had to find their families and well...she had the bad feeling that she would have to turn them over to the orphanage. Gwen grimaced, horrible memories and thoughts of the orphanage circulating back to her mind. Maybe things had changed. Maybe they’d be better off. Surely they’d be better off in someone else’s care than hers. She was a useless nobody. They deserved better than her.

Annabelle rustled, smiling contently. She rolled onto her side, gently grasping Sans’s sleeve, cuddling up against him once more.

Gwen knee she had done right by them for the night. She creeped to the door, gently shutting it behind her.

“Goodnight, guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support on all three of my stories! I love logging on to see kudos, comments, and even clicks! Any bit of support helps, and I am always eager to bring you more and more content! Please leave any thoughts you have below and I promise I’ll respond to them all. We will be seeing more of Gwen, Sans, and Annabelle in the new year, so I’ll be writing to you all again soon!  
> Happy New Year!!!


	3. And Bore Her Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Annabelle discover that looks may be deceiving and that trust can easily be broken. Word is hard to go by, and trying to communicate clearly with one another comes with it’s own setbacks. How long can they carry on like this before they are separated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If there is anyone reading this still, aha. I’m sorry this took so long! I’ve been working on this forever! I know I hardly update because I’m busy, but Man, this was inexcusable! I hope it’s worth it.
> 
> Here’s the thing.
> 
> I really wanted to update The Naiad’s Tale. That story is far more popular out of my individual stories, and it has a bigger following, if they are still even there. But I haven’t updated that even LONGER than this story! I’m very very sorry. I want to update, but the issue is in its episodic nature. I do have a basic plot spaced out, but each chapter is like the episode of a series. And with no ideas or suggestions from anyone, it’s hard to continue to plot, develop, or maintain interest. I’ll be honest, I’m not sure if anyone actually reads these beyond clicking the title. 
> 
> THIS story however has a clear and steady plot! I have this bad boy scripted from top to bottom, even if I do deviate sometimes! This chapter is a prime example, and you can guess if you’d like where I was going before I made some changes. Writing is a lot easier when you have a concise idea to stick to, and you’re passionate about the topic.
> 
> The Naiad’s Tale is NOT canceled! I am passionate about the characters and story I am trying to tell in all of my/our stories. I am still writing the next update for it! It will probably just be slower than this story. (Which is also slow. I’m sorry.)
> 
> If you are sticking with me? Thank you so much for your support. I hope I can write something that you can enjoy. :)

Unfortunately for Sans, the one time he was trying to sleep in led him astray. Annabelle has been up before him and promptly raced back into the room. She started shaking Sans awake.

“H-Hey! Hey! What’s a matter with you?! Calm down!” He shouted, head spinning in a daze, still half asleep. Despite this, Annabelle was paranoid. Her eyes were wide and she didn’t let up, shushing him by putting a finger over her mouth. She waved him on, rushing back out of the room again.

Huh.

He could probably go back to sleep if he wanted to.

Sans glanced at Fred bear in his arms, staring at him for guidance. Of course, he didn’t give Sans an answer. “You’re not much help in application, you know.” He muttered at how he couldn’t comfort him with any decision. Unfortunately again, her panic had unsettled Sans too much. He found himself starting to trust her judgement, at least in things to be afraid of or plans to follow. The Sister-Brother-Act worked like a charm. But at the same time, it hurt him deeply. It was so important to him, while she was just using it as a ploy for safety together. Ouch.

Sans rolled out of bed, dragging his boots across the carpet. Yeah he slept in all of his clothes. He had no problem with it.

“What’s going on?” Sans whispered, rubbing his eye sockets when he got to the overhang banister. Annabelle shushed him again, leaning her head over the ledge, listening intently.

“-I know. I know it’s irresponsible. It’s just-!” Gwen was talking on the phone. From the second story, the kids couldn’t hear what was coming from the receiver, but they could hear electronic shouting. “A little boy skeleton named Sans, and a little girl...something named Annabelle. They claim to be siblings. I already tried checking them out, but there’s nothing. Not even a birth certificate. It’s really strange! Two kids come out of nowhere, separated, crying, and in hospital gowns! They didn’t even know what siblings were until I told them, I don’t think!” Gwen explained, pacing out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Crap. Not wanting be exposed, they ducked back into the bedroom. Annabelle’s terror had struck Sans.

“I know. I let them stay here for the night. Gave them some clothes. Some food...Yeah, they can’t stay. I’ll...make them go to the orphanage I think.”

‘Orpho what?!’ Annabelle mouthed, petrified. ‘We can’t go! They’ll separate us or something! We don’t know who she’s talking to! It sounds like a man! What if it’s Gaster? What if it’s Gaster and he’s going to find us and hurt us and kill us and-‘

“Hey!” Sans gently grabbed her by the shoulders. “Focus on me for now, okay? It’s not Gaster. We don’t know what that word is, but we aren’t going there, okay? We aren’t going there, and Gaster isn’t going to find us.” Sans had to decipher what she had said just like he had to in the shed. When she got panicked, she didn’t slowly mouth her words so he could pick them up. She ranted and raved at top speeds. She’d probably be screeching them if-

“I don’t want them to go. Ginger is...well...Ginger! She’s going to treat them so...horribly. They’ll hate it. They’ll get scared. They won’t understand. They’ll think I don’t care at all, that it was all just some sort of sick joke! But I don’t know what else to do! I…I think they are up. I’m going to go check on them…” She hung up without another word, starting a slow ascent.

“Pretend you didn’t hear any of it.” Sans whispered. “Fake it so we can hear more, okay?” He tried to smile reassuringly but...Annabelle hardly bought it this time. 

Gwen poked her head in to greet two sleepy children only to find both of them up, staring back at her, eager to hear what they were doing next.

“Uh...how long have you both been up?” She laughed nervously, scratching the side of her head.

Sans sighed, clearing his throat.

“Only a little bit.” The edge in his tone was clear though, so Annabelle quickly elbowed him. He yelped for a moment, prepared to fight, but then he remembered that they were supposed to fake to get information.

Being stealthy kind of sucked.

Kinda.

“So...I’m starving?” He squirmed, finally making eye contact with Gwen. Instantly her brown eyes softened to a softness he hadn’t been accustomed to seeing. Gwen realized with an agonizing pain that she was not ready to give the two kids up.

“I-I know that! Of course!” She laughed yet again, holding the door open for them. “Right downstairs! Hearty breakfast, coming up!”

Neither child seemed amused. Hey, she tried, she expected a  _ little  _ response.

Annabelle and Sans found their way to seats at the table, as Annabelle kicked her feet rapidly on her seat. She hadn’t stem in such a long time, that at this point she was willing to eat anything.

She hadn’t processed that the pungent odor in the air was of burnt toast.

She hadn’t processed that what Gwen dumped on a plate for her and Sans was actually toast.

The kids stared at the plates. Was this a joke? Obviously, this wasn’t edible. Neither of them even moved for the charcoaled lump.

“It’s just a little burnt!” Gwen sat across from them with her own, ‘toast.’ “Come on guys, give it a shot! It can’t be that bad,” She chuckled, lifting the toast and attempting to bite into it. Only issue was that once her teeth touched the blackened surface, it dissolved into a fine powder, causing her to choke. Sans was horrified, although Annabelle quickly started giggling.

“O-Okay! No toast! That’s okay, I also made eggs!”

...they weren’t stupid enough to fall for that excuse.

Gwen tried cutting into the egg only to find it was completely solid and cold. She tried banging the fried egg on the table and with a loud crack, it chipped the table.

Silence.

“I have some cereal bars.” She muttered, reluctantly tossing the sugar laced snacks their way. A slow smile crept up Sans’s cheeks more.

Gwen sat back down, rubbing her face with her hands while they ate their meager breakfast. “I don’t know what I’m doing…” She whispered quietly.

“You don’t?” Sans asked abruptly.

Gwen jumped, scrambling to think of something to say. “N-No! I uh...I um…” She took a deep breath, clearing her throat. “As a matter of fact...I...called someone a while ago. And then my brother but, I guess that doesn’t matter much...Well, her name is Miss Ginger. She’s a monster, and she runs an orphanage. Do you know what that is?”

Sans tried to hide the panic on his face, but Annabelle did not. She shook her head quickly.

“An orphanage is...is a place for little monsters like you. Monsters without family-“

“SHE’S my family!” Sans exclaimed quickly, grabbing Annabelle.

“Yes! Yes, I know but I mean, an adult caregiver! A mom, or a dad. Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents, any adult family member to take care of them. They go there, and it’s a very safe shelter. It’s uniform, but you go and you can go to school, meet lots of little friends your age, or maybe even play with toys and do fun things until someone wants to adopt you! That means an adult or adults come and pay for you to be their son or daughter!”

“So they buy us?” Sans looked disgusted. “We don’t have a say. In any of it. We are just trapped there until an adult comes to our rescue?!”

Annabelle crosses her arms, shaking her head again.

“Guys, I’m sorry, but it’s not a choice. It’s the best option we have!”

“It’s the best option  _ you  _ have! Why can’t we just stay here? You’re fine!”

Gwen flinched, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “Sans, Annabelle, it’s not that I  _ don’t  _ care about you...it’s just...I can’t! I’m not capable!”

Sans leaned away from her irregardless. “What will happen to us? She’s my sister! Will I get to stay with her?”

Gwen said nothing. Sans watched her desperately for a response. “I...Maybe?” She asked quietly.

Sans read her eyes with uncanny coldness and practicality. “You’re lying. They’ll take her away from me, won’t they?” Gwen opened her mouth, but Sans interrupted again. “Your loving moms and dads who want to buy us? How many of them will buy us together, huh?! This ‘structure?’ I’ll never see her again!” He lashed out.

There was a knock on the door. Impatient, loud, and demanding. It must be Ginger. Gwen bit her lip hesitantly, going for the door. “It’s...Miss Ginger…” She got up breathlessly, opening the door in a daze. Oh god, oh god, oh go-

“Well?” Ginger assessed her house, letting herself in. “Where are the children?” She huffed, narrow eyes skimming for anything she could classify as out of place. A door slammed from upstairs.

Annabelle was hyperventilating, ragged breaths tearing through her. Sans tore around the room for anything he could move over the door. He tried pushing the bed to the door, to no avail. He tried shoving a dresser, but of course, it didn’t budge. Sans was panicked as well, eye sockets wide as he searched for a solution when-

“How are you with heights?”

Annabelle, distracted, tilted her head. Sans went to the window, unlocking it and throwing it open. Cold winter air burst into the room, but thankfully, their winter clothes protected them. Annabelle crept to the window before silently looking to Sans for directions. Sans grabbed the window bracing himself. 

“...I’m lighter than you. I have better odds of falling and not breaking anything.”

‘It’s two stories! How am I going to get down?’ She asked, distressed.

Sans was silent for a moment. 

“...Do you trust me?” He finally asked.

‘Don’t make this weird…’ She warned.

“Do you trust me!” Sans asked again, glancing at the door. Annabelle nodded hastily.

...So Sans threw her out the window. 

Annabelle screamed, preparing herself for her premature death, shielding her head with her arms but-...she never hit the ground. Panting, she finally opened her eyes only to see herself levitating with a faint blue outline, her soul extended from her body. Sans carefully dropped her the remaining way until she was softly cushioned in the snow puffs below. 

“Move out the way!” Sans instructed, taking a deep breath. “Well...I always wanted to cannonball!” He thrust himself out the window as well freckling until he was caught as well. Annabelle braced her arms out, shaking until she could drop him in the snow as well.

“Since when can you levitate stuff?!” Sans demanded. Annabelle just started running. Back to the shed. Back past where they came. She ran as hard and far as she could the other way. Sans followed behind her, shocked that he hadn’t just died.

Maybe having her around wasn’t so bad.

—-

They had run as far as they could until they could no longer run. Sans had collapsed on the solid ground of Waterfall, the purple soil lolling him to a gentle sleep. Of course, the ever wary Annabelle refused to let him sleep again. Now they weren’t just running from Gaster, but some Ginger and her Orphanage...Even Gwen…

...What was with people with G names and trying to hunt them down?

Irregardless, the kids had slowed down to a near standstill, just walking along, and taking in the serene water. The gems in the cavern walls gleamed as they watched their march, capturing every glimpse of movement they could. 

“It’s sort of pretty...isn’t it?” Sans asked Annabelle quietly as they went.

Annabelle gave a shallow nod, taking it in. It was relaxing at least…

Then she spotted something truly beautiful. 

Annabelle lit up, running ahead with a rejuvenation that Sans did not have in him. She crouched before a gleaming aquamarine flower, its petals wide and open like a receiving dish. She beamed, poking it.

“Oh! That’s an Echo Flower!” Sans explained to her quietly. “Gaster mentioned them to me once...it’s pretty cool. Watch this.”

Sans went to a flower, cupping his mouth as he whispered to it. Then he stood, hands on his hips, as he proudly waited for it to recite his message. Annabelle leaned in in awe.

“Sans rules, Annabelle drools.” Followed by a long stream of raspberries and fart noises. 

How disgusting.

Annabelle slowly turned to face Sans, unamused, and a dead look in her eyes.

Sans cackled, holding his side. “They repeat what you say!” He laughed, and sure enough, the flower repeated that as well.

Suddenly, Annabelle got excited, leaning to a flower, mouthing rapidly into it. She leaned back, waiting for a response and...nothing came.

Upset, she tried again, even cupping her mouth like Sans had. The flower said nothing.

Sans wiped his eyes, going over to her. “You have to talk into it. Say something out loud for it to copy it.”

Annabelle hesitated, unsure, before slowly she returned to the flower. Trying as hard as she could to make a sound, to say what she wanted to say, she tore up her throat until a meager and gnarled squeak came out. The flower only squeaked back.

Instantly, tears flowed to her eyes. Annabelle jerked away, hand flying to her throat. The long jagged scars cut deep, deep enough to silence her.

Sans watched her, confused, until his eyes slowly trailed to her neck. He didn’t bother asking how. It wasn’t the issue. He knew exactly who would do that to her. Painfully, she turned away, putting her face into her hands. She couldn’t even talk to a dumb flower.

“You don’t need a voice to talk.” A flower interrupted. Annabelle snapped her head up. 

“You don’t need to talk to be heard.”

Sans shuffled besides the flower. She glanced at the two before understanding slowly washed over her.

“I think you’re cool, if it matters, and anyone would be lucky to have you as their sister.” The flower finished. For a moment. And then there was a long rippling fart squeezing out at the end.

Annabelle giggled.

“Come on. We still have to keep going.” Sans waved her on gently, walking ahead again. Annabelle smiled, going behind him instantly.

—-

Annabelle knew she had been lucky.

Far too lucky.

She had been left unattended momentarily to do some puzzle while Gaster checked on...whatever. She knew she wasn’t the only experiment he had made, or in the lab itself. With a number like 535, she knew many had come and fallen before her. She was sure he was checking on one of them, but why hadn’t she seen anyone ever before then though? Her fears were answered when Sans had stumbled across her.

She hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to talk to him.

In fact, she never  _ wanted  _ any of this. Still, the memories of her thoughts when she first met him came flooding back to her. 

 

_ The skeleton, is in my room. _

_ The skeleton is talking to me. _

_ I won’t talk back to him. I’ll ignore him. _

_ I’ll hide. _

_ Well,  _

_ It’s not working. _

_ He found me again. _

_ He’s a skeleton. _

_ He can’t be better than Dr. Gaster… _

_ But yet he won’t leave. _

_ Why won’t he leave? _

_ He will leave when he knows who I am. _

 

But he didn’t leave.

He still hadn’t left her since.

 

When she had pushed him to his brink, he finally left the room, and Annabelle had followed. In fact, she hadn’t just followed, she invaded his mind with her powers, trying to figure out what he had been up to. The benefits of unharnessed mental powers, she supposed.

Annabelle found out that he was only a skeleton in the same boat as her.

He was only a skeleton who didn’t want to be alone.

Now? She was stuck with him. But Annabelle wasn’t sure that she didn’t like it. Sure at first she had only used him to stay safe and to protect her but...now he was doing more than just looking out for her, he was actually taking care of her. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was what family really was. What it was meant for. How could they possibly-

 

“ _ WAKE UP!” _ Sans screamed at her, shoving Annabelle’s sleeping form off of him.

She screamed as well, struggling to stand before Sans yanked her up as well.

“They are coming!” He told her with no further explanation.

‘Who?!’ She cried in desperation and confusion.

Her answer came wild and fast, in the form of chaos. A group of male monsters swarmed them. Overlapping, and crushing. They pinned them down. Sans and Annabelle were smashed against the wall, smacked, and separated. Sans was trying to fight them off when he was knocked roughly against the rock wall, falling limply to the floor. 

Annabelle gave a raspy scream, attempting to reach him when she was shoved down as well, ridiculed, and mocked. 

The last thing Sans saw was when they took her away from him.

Then everything went black.

 


	4. The Wingèd Seraphs of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out not everyone is as peaceful as Gwen. Sans and Annabelle have to struggle to readjust to life without each other’s help, and they have to evaluate an urgent priority check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I’ve been waiting for this for awhile! It was going to be MUCH longer before, but I figured that I had already written so much that I didn’t want to bore anyone! So, I broke the content up into two chapters! I mean, if anyone would rather me have a much longer chapter, you can say so, but I think it’d be better to space them out more.

It wasn’t that Sans wasn’t used to being trapped in uncomfortable situations. Being an experiment to an ‘evil mastermind’ made a lot of things pale in comparison. But all his life, he’d been able to just lay around and forget about it.

Everyday until now.

Now that he had something he was fighting for, Sans was terrified he’d lose it.

He had never had something to lose before…

Sans tried kicking and punching the walls, but the dimly lit room made seeing nearly impossible for him. To make matters worse, he knew the walls were sturdy, like a sheet of metal. Well, he knew cause he’d punched and banged around like a fish out of water. Of course, he was freaked out because Annabelle was away from him. After everything they’d been though, now a bunch of creeps broke them up? No way. Sans was obviously going to get back to her, one way or another.

There was a steady clicking noise out in the hallway from his room. Instantly, Sans got up  to his feet. It was probably just another punk on drugs, or so drunk that he could smell the alcohol through the door. He’d make a break for it when the door opened, and they’d never even see him coming!

A key entered the chamber of the door, twisting and grinding until the right combination was met. Then the door swung open. Sans was startled by the sudden onslaught of light overwhelming his senses, but that didn’t matter to him. He ran forward in an attempt to escape only to bounce back, and fall hard to the floor. 

What was this?  _ Another wall? _

There was a low droning cackle, and instantly Sans felt on edge. Relatively speaking, he hadn’t heard a lot of people laugh in his life. That didn’t mean that he wanted to hear it at the moment.

Sans groaned, rubbing his skull as he looked up to whoever dared stand in his way.

A Minotaur, it seemed! A Minotaur who, from Sans’s perspective was literally just a seven-foot-tall-hunk-of-meat.

The Minotaur stopped his laughs easily, standing straight to an even taller height. “Trying to Escape already, little one? We haven’t even begun to do anything yet!” He smiled widely at Sans, who pushed himself backwards on his tailbone. 

...Maybe he was okay with other people not smiling at him after all.

“What? You don’t want to talk?” The bulging man crouched as if making a feeble attempt to reach Sans’s level. This only freaked Sans out more. He could practically smell the adrenaline coursing through the man’s veins. “You know, not talking is a sign of disrespect.” He tisked, grinding his teeth a little before fixing his posture. “My names Jeff. How about that?”

Had it been any other circumstance, Sans would have laughed that the giant freak of nature was literally just named Jeff but, he valued his life more than that.

“No? Still nothing?” Jeff paused, a smile twisting on his face again. “What about the girl? The one crying for you when we dragged her here?”

Sans tensed up, and Jeff laughed. “Bingo. Y’see kid, there’s an art to silence and lies that you haven’t gotten down yet. There’s always a tell. And even with your freaky little etched in smile there, I can see that I hit a nerve there.” He paused, leaning forward. His hot breath blew onto Sans’s face as he huffed in front of him. “I did, didn’t I?”

“You don’t know anything.” Sans glared, daringto be even more upset. Of course, Jeff was amused by that too.

“I don’t, do I? I know she was crying for you. I know she’s alone, out in the open. I know that the guys are just ready to tear into her if it wasn’t for Boss stopping us. But you’re right that I don’t know  _ some  _ things I don’t know your name. Wanna try again?”

Sans clenched his hands into tight fists before finally letting them go with a deep breath. “Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

“Hm.”

“Hm?” Sans withered slightly, even more uncomfortable.

“No, it’s just that most of the skeletons went extinct-“ There was Sans’s tense tell again.

A smile just crept onto Jeff’s face again.

“Here’s the deal kid. You and your little friend are gonna be just fine here. No one has to get hurt, but there’s just a few conditions you gotta accept first.” Jeff stretched to his hooves, bored already. He’d much rather cut straight to the point. Still, at least he was upright with full range of motion again. “First? Boss is the Boss of this operation here. You don’t question the Boss. You don’t question me. I’m his right hand man, and if you even try to challenge us, not even your dust is gonna be left kid.”

_ ‘If he chose you to be his right hand man, he must have low standards.’ _ Sans thought, only staring blankly. Since Sans didn’t react, Jeff continued. “Second? What’s ours is yours! You can help yourself to anything we have out there in the main warehouse, at a cost of course. Whichever guy had his eye on that thing first, be it  food, money, booze, doesn’t matter, you gotta watch out. We don’t have life insurance here. You fight to keep whatcha got.”

Sans brushed himself off in a civilized manner. He didn’t have the time to waste on such a pointless charade. He stood to his feet, clearing his throat. “I don’t care. I want to leave. I am going to get my sister, and we are going to leave now.”

Jeff paused, before a lightning fast blow struck Sans. Jeff shoved him back to the floor, Sans narrowly picking his head up from hitting the concrete.

“Since when were YOU the one in control, pint-size?!” Jeff roared out. “You don’t get to walk on out of here. You don’t get to make the calls here! You don’t get a say in this. The sooner you learn that, Sans, the better!”

Sans wasn’t going to take that indignity. After all, he had a completely reasonable request! In a flash, he sent out a spiral of bones ricocheting through the air. Jeff flinched, jumping back with his arms raised, every bone hitting its target. Sans would have been impressed, if it had actually done anything other than tick the big guy off. 

Jeff stormed back to Sans, fists raised. “I’m done playing games, kid!” He was about to smash his hands down on Sans’s already frail body, when something stopped him.

Sans trembled, breathing coming out in shallow, pained huffs. Two slams so close to another with such a low HP...

“You’re even weaker than you look…” Jeff suddenly coiled away from Sans, “And Boss said to keep you two alive…” he paused, loosening a clenched fist to rub his face as he thought. 

“I know! How about we pay your ‘gal-pal’ a little visit?”

“You mean you’ll take me to her?” Sans asked oblivious and indignantly.

“NO YOU IDIOT!” Jeff shouted at him, cause Sans to shrivel away. “I can’t hurt you cause you’re just a scrawny little bastard! But I sure as hell can hurt her!”

Sans felt like he was going to be sick. Was it from his low health? Or the treat he’d take out his psychotic aggression on his sis-friend? He struggled to say anything before Jeff was already leaving.

“W-Wait! No! I’ll listen! I’ll listen now, I won’t even try to fight you!” Sans panicked, words spilling out of his mouth before he could catch them. “Please don’t hurt her! I’m the one you want to hurt! She didn’t even do anything!”

Jeff only gave him a maniacal grin. “I know, but you had your chance. You blew it.” He smiled another jagged grin, cracking his knuckles together. “I don’t give a damn.”

—-

Annabelle hadn’t learned to climb anything before in her life. But she  _ was _ terrified. Strange bulky men would come and spit at her, or worse, say hurtful things she didn’t even understand. She was still too young to fully comprehend cuss words, so everything went above her head. She only knew of tests, puzzles, and more tests. Documentation, and silence, and if she was good, occasionally she’d get to color. But now, in such a foreign situation, she felt weaker and smaller than ever.

She had no voice, and the one person who had stood up for her was gone. So she learned how to climb quickly. When some monster smashed a bottle and cane too close, she jumped on a support beam, scrambling up to the rafters as fast as she could. Maybe if she didn’t move or make any sounds at all, they’d leave her alone.

Maybe she could close her eyes and be safe in Gwen’s house agai-

“Ay! We got a bird up there!” Jeff slammed the pillar, the rafter shaking. Annabelle shrieked, grabbing on as tightly as she could.

“Little bird! Don’t you wanna fly down from the coop? I just wanna talk a little!” After his conversation with Sans, he was done with talking. But he couldn’t very well reach her up there.

Annabelle shrank back into the shadows, trying to control her fear.

“What about your brother Sans? I know where he is! He told me all about you…” Jeff bared his teeth. Annabelle peeked out slightly. “If you come on down, we can go see him together. If you come on down, we can chat a little!”

Annabelle grimaced, ducking back again. She didn’t buy that a bit. And to be honest? Sans didn’t know that much about her life either, other than what they’d been through together.

“What’s a matter birdie? Can’t fly?” Jeff clenched his fists again. This was a lot more involved than he had intended it to. He just was going to teach the brats a lesson! “Don’t worry, I’ll help you down!” He body slammed the pillar again, and Annabelle lost her grip. She struggled to hold on for dear life now, a strain cramping up in her arms. She tried to throw her arms over the beam so that she didn’t plummet to the concrete below, but before she knew it, she let go.

Annabelle screamed, trying to reach out for anything when she fell into sturdy arms. A strong embrace held her. She startled at once when she saw a pequliar mask on her hero, a guy fawkes mask. She wasn’t quite sure how comfortable she felt when the man gently set her down a few steps behind him. “Are you okay?” He asked her quietly, taking a knee to her level. Annabelle nodded timidly, scooting away slightly. After all, she didn’t know who to trust at this point.

“No no, it’s okay, Jeff’s just a little...rough but I’ll just talk to him and-“

Annabelle screamed again, covering her face when Jeff swung a fist out at the masked man. He ducked under the arm, grabbing it and using it to kick directly into his back. Despite his much smaller size, he sent the hulking man stumbling. “Kid! Stay behind me!” He suggested, and Annabelle raced up to grab his pant leg. “Ugh- Kid, not that close! I can’t fight back if you’re holding me down!” The man grunted, as Jeff rebounded, charging again. This time, the man pulled out a strange device, flipping a button. The metal strip turned into a switchblade that he plunged into Jeff’s shoulder. The masked man then proceeded to knee Jeff into the gut, and toss him aside.

How traumatizing.

“What the hell, Jeff?” The man hollered, swiping his bloodied knife onto his trench coat to clean it off. “She’s a kid! She’s just a kid! She must have gotten out of the kid facility, and you’re trying to kill her? Give her a heart attack?!”

“No!” Jeff protested, covering his stomach with a hand. “She was...up in the rafters!” He forced out finally. “They are the two kids we found! The boy wasn’t talkin-so I was trying to make the bird over here and-“

“She can talk if she wants to talk!” He protested, hand trailing to make sure Annabelle was still there. She was, knuckles turning white with the grip she had.

Jeff grunted, slowly getting up. “Get out of here Jeff…” The man glared from behind his mask. “Or I’ll finish off what I started…”

For a moment, Jeff considered staying. Then, with a scoff, he turned and left them without another word.

Silence.

The man slowly glanced back down to Annabelle again, maintaining eye contact. Annabelle tensed, releasing him. Sure, he was the better option of the two men, but that still didn’t mean she trusted him. “Woah woah woah...no...I’m not gonna hurt you. Is...Is what Jeff said true? About the rafters? And you and your brother?”

Annabelle was tense, but she still managed to give a tiny nod. 

The man gave a tiny chuckle, kneeling down again. “He gives everyone an ‘initiation’ at some point or another. Usually only the big guys stay here, though. There’s a separate warehouse with the other kids like you and your brother…” He sighed, reluctantly.

Instantly, he read the confusion on her face. 

“Oh, the other kids? Well, it’s like...protection! I hate the orphanage. It has a good for nothing, lousy, cheap figure head in charge. She’s a coward and she tortured good kids...that’s why I have my own option! Where kids can stay together with their siblings. And eventually, they join us here! At the main warehouse! We just do little jobs together here and there, but it’s like...one big family! A...little rough. But you grow used to it.”

Annabelle could almost imagine a smile behind his mask. She found this all seemingly too good to be true.

“So, you got a name, Kid?”

Annabelle was silent.

Well.

She didn’t have a choice.

She pointed to her throat vaguely.

“Oh...so you can’t talk, huh?” The man paused for a moment, trying to figure out a solution. “Well...he was calling you a bird...what if I called you, ‘Raven?’ You ever hear of a guy named Edgar Alan Poe?” 

That was close enough to the reason she was named Annabelle! She’d take it.

She nodded enthusiastically, finally a bit of happiness returning to her eyes. She didn’t even need to talk for him to respect her! Things were turning up for her! 

The man laughed warmly again, offering her a gloved hand. “Come on with me, little Raven. I think we are going to get along, just fine.”


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to make Author’s notes in here, but it’s extremly important.

I need to change the title of the story. I feel it is lacking.

 

https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/3PMBGRV

 

So so here’s the link to a survey. In it are ten options I came up with, the choice to keep it as it is, and the choice for you to make you’re own if you’re just not liking any. 

 

If you take it, I’ll owe you my life.

 

if you take it, I’ll know people actually read my story.

 

newchapterintheworks:)

**Author's Note:**

> So now that you've read, I'm pretty sure you're aware who I'm asking you not to ship. Don't ship SN-421 and Don't ship AK-535. He is ten, and she is seven. As if that's not enough, it's strictly platonic as friends, and that's all it will ever be. 
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon, as this story has a very strict outline!!!


End file.
